User blog:Hyper Anon/MATCH IDEAS! 1x1x1x1
Everyone does that on Deviantart so yeah. I am apparently doing matches for 1x1x1x1 LET'S BEGIN! Bill Cipher(Gravity Falls) Reality Warpers looking for a psychical body. Flowey(Undertale) Reality Warpers from Indians games that used to be good and got killed at the end. Herobrine(Minecraft) Battles of the evil demons who look like you! But unfortunately for poor Herobrine, he gets stomped, badly. The only edge Herobrine has is lifting strength, and slightly durability. But he gets speed blitzed badly. 1x1x1x1 can release insta death on Herobrine. The only way Herobrine can win is if he gets curbstomed and reduced to a soul, and he possesses 1x1x1x1. But we don't even know if that would count as a win. And 1x1x1x1 has FTL speed, so Herobrine's soul can't even catchup to 1x1x1x1 and 1x1x1x1 can bannish his soul or destroy it, even Herobrine's teleportation would be countered by 1x1x1x1, FTL speed. Oh and this is Base 1x1x1x1. I didn't even mention God 1x1x1x1. Superman(DC comics) You know. Battle of the limitless characters. Let's put 1x1x1x1's power up to the test. Believe it or not 1x1x1x1 could beat Superman. Kirby(Nintendo) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX! Battle of the characters with limitless attacks. Sans (Undertale) MOAR HAAAAAAX! 1x1x1x1 actually wins. He can make Sans explode from the start. Vriska Scarlet(Homestruck) MOOOOAAR HAAAAAX! 1x1x1x1 would probably win by ripping off her head(yes he is cruel enough to do that) Goku(Dragon Ball Z) No explanation needed. Alright fine I'll explain. God vs God Killer. 1x1x1x1 actually wins by releasing insta Death. Dante(Devil May Cry) Demon vs Demon Hunter. 1x1x1x1 is a legue above what Dante fights. Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) Half Demons half humans. All power. But this kinda onesided for Anime Dante, but it would be fun for Yusuke to go on a investigation to find out why there are dead lego people(robloxians) everywhere only to find 1x1x1x1 standing before him. Weegee(Youtube poop) Internet reality warpers. This fight could go either way. SANIC(MLG) Speed hax. Poor Sanic, Sanic is amazing. He is better than Sonic. But I don't see Sanic winning. Sanic is faster but only barely. 1x1x1x1 actually outclassed Sanic in a lot of psychical aspects even weapons! 1x1x1x1 can beat base Sanic with ease but the only thing keeping it from a stomp is Sanic's different forms and the 420 blast could potientally oneshot 1x1x1x1 but 1x1x1x1 still wins. Ghost Rider(Marvel) Powerfull demons of vengence. Ghost Rider can actually win. Only because of his immunity to damage, and 1x1x1x1 can't escape from his chances and most importantly the pennance stare. 1x1x1x1 is not like Bill Cipher who can resist because he is insane, 1x1x1x1 is sane so he would be vulnable, because destroying a game,stealing,hacking,cheating,possibly possessing other people(including girls which sounds so messed up) is a big sin. But you might be "But Hyper, 1x1x1x1 is a demon, he doesn't have a soul." He still has the body of a Robloxian with demonic powers, so he has a soul and God 1x1x1x1 is kind of a Soul, so he would be vulnable to the pennance stare. I'm not saying GR wins, I'm saying he could win. Spawn(Image Comics) Powerfull Demons of Vengence and can do almost anything. Believe it or not, Spawn probably wins, because 1x1x1x1 has a lot of evil energy for Spawn to feed on so he can be on par with 1x1x1x1 did I mention that Spawn's hax is almost as power as 1x1x1x1's. Lobo(DC comics) Basically when Someone who can destroy anything vs Someone who is hard to kill. Come to think of it both are hard to kill. Lobo probably wins in a close fight due to superior regeneration and the Spazfrag/Spacehog is just as fast as 1x1x1x1's traveling speed, maybe faster. Still 1x1x1x1 might win, if he manages to remove the immortality curse. Dark Schneider(B*****D) Reality warpers. As of who wins, Dark Schneider. He can remove 1x1x1x1's hacking ability. God Emeperor Of Mankind(Warhammer40k) Gods. Apparently. Both are evenly matched. The Illuminati(MLG) Battle of the gods. Poor Poor Poor 1x1x1x1 tho. Illuminati curbstomps him. The Illuminati is much more powerfull and can remove 1x1x1x1's hacking ability. Base 1x1x1x1 is like maybe Tier 5-B. God 1x1x1x1 is Tier 5-A to Tier 3-A. The Illuminati is like Tier 0. Scorpion(Mortal Kombat) Battle of the Demons of Vengence. This idea is awesome but however 1x1x1x1 stomps Scorpion so hard it isn't even funny. Scorpion is like Building, to maybe City block level. 1x1x1x1 is a legit planet buster. Scorpion's teleport spam won't even keep him in the game cuz 1x1x1x1 is Faster than Light. The netherelm is good but it can only do so much when 1x1x1x1 can transform into God 1x1x1x1 there. Dio Brando(Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Battle of the unkillable evil people with hax and timestop. Poor Dio. Everything Dio does, 1x1x1x1 does better. But Dio's Heaven Ascension form might make it closer. Darth Vader(Star Wars) Main Villains who fell into evil. As of who wins, 1x1x1x1, Vader has the speed advantage and might be able to kill Base 1x1x1x1 but God 1x1x1x1 is another story. 1x1x1x1 has superior hax and it is hard for Vader's lightsaber to get past 1x1x1x1's regeneration. Archie Sonic(Sonic the Comic) Gods. Archie Sonic wins, in a close fight due to superior speed and DC. Sayaka Miki(PMMM) Swordsman who where once good now fell to evil. As of who wins, 1x1x1x1, he is much faster and can regernerate as well although Sayaka's regeneration is better, not to mention that weapon hax. Asriel Dreemurr(Undertale) Gods who fell to the darkside. Asriel probably wins due to god of Hyper Death And Angel of Death. Berserker Lancelot(Fate) People who fell to darkside and have a crapton of weapons. Poor Lancelot, he may have the strength advantage but 1x1x1x1 outclasses him in everything else Frisk(Undertale) Protagonist vs Antagonist not to mention both being powerful. Chara(Undertale) Demonic Antagonists who look like the main protagonist and are powerfull. Homura Akemi(PMMM) Battle of the demons of vengence who lived a horrible life, then got a crapton of weapons. Femto Griffith(Berserk) Reality Warpers. Bugs Bunny(Loony Toons) Screw you psychics. Maybe 1x1x1x1? Popeye(Popeye) Screw you psychics. Maybe 1x1x1x1? Axe Cop(Axe Cop) Reality Warping. Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo(Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo) Reality Warping. Discord(MLP) Reality Warping+Screw you psychics. Poor Discord, 1x1x1x1 is just to fast. Discord is like City Level and Maybe Revalistic at his fulll potiental, while 1x1x1x1 is planet level and FTL at his baseform. Dimentio(Paper Mario) Reality Warping. Segata Sanshiro(Segata) Screw you psychics. Poor Segata. The only reason why he was on par with Chuck Norris was for Comedic Relief. He's like City Level while 1x1x1x1 is planet. Madoka Kaname(PMMM) Gods. Asura(Asura's Wrath) God vs God Killer. Flash(DC comics) Speed hax. Flash in a close fight because while 1x1x1x1 can release insta death, Flash is faster than death and much faster than even God 1x1x1x1. Jubileus(Bayonetta) Gods. Chakravartin(Asura's Wrath) Gods. Alucard(Hellsing) Unkillable Supernatural Targets with guns. Poor Alucard he is outclassed in speed and DC. Flandre Scarlet(Touhou) Powerfull characters who can destroy a lot of stuff+Reality Warping vs Fourth Wall Breaking. Maybe Flandre? She can simply Kyuu 1x1x1x1 before he can flinch. Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Weapon spamming people, Magic vs Technology, they started out normal and if it wasn''t for their hax they would be powerful. Poor Erza, she's to slow and even her most powerful armor isn't enogh. Gilgamesh(Fate) Weapon Spammers, Magic vs Technology. Both are equal in speed in base form but God 1x1x1x1 speedblitzes Gilgamesh and their weapons counter each other, but 1x1x1x1 can freeze time and kill Gilgamesh from there before he brings out Ea. Yukari Yakumo(Touhou) Characters who summon weapons. Maybe Yukari in a close fight due limitless boundaries and might be faster. She can also use all of 1x1x1x1's attacks against him. Pyron(Darkstalkers) Impossible to kill Gods. Anti Monitor(DC comics) Gods of Destruction. Anti Monitor(Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Evil Gods of Darkness and Destruction. I know Jack about Anti Spiral so maybe 1x1x1x1 cuz he can release insta Death. Category:Blog posts